1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy figures with articulated limbs. More particularly, this invention relates to such figures that are adapted to employ electrically powered accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dolls and other miniature human figures have been favorite toys from time immemorial. In recent years, toys such as the Star Wars® action figures have enjoyed enormous popularity and success, both as playthings for children and as collectible items for adult enthusiasts.
One common characteristic of most such toys is articulate limbs, whereby the figure's arms are articulated at least at the shoulder and/or the figure's legs are articulated at least at the hip. Articulation of the limbs enhances the utility of such figures for amusement, in that it allows the user to manipulate the figure's limbs so that the figure may assume various poses.
As an exemplary articulated figure, U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,209 to Dice describes a classic poseable doll with head, legs and arms articulately joined to the doll's body at the neck, hips and shoulders respectively with double button mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,801 to Millard describes a doll with limbs and head articulately connected to the doll's body by ball and socket joints. U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,921 to Chin et al. describes an action figure with arms articulated to pivot about the body at the shoulder, characteristic of most action figures, by employing a pivot disc extended from the arm and received by a circular cavity in the body. Chin et al. further describe a neck adapted to attach pivotally to a head.
Another common enhancement of the amusement utility of such a toy is the employment of accessories with which the figure may be posed. The figure's hand is commonly fashioned so that an accessory may be removably retained in the hand as if grasped by the figure. Action figures, in particular, are often provided with toy weapons which may be employed in such a manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,312 to Pugh describes a gripping hand for dolls or action figures adapted to hold accessories such as weapons.
In addition, the figure and accessories may be adapted for attachment to the head of the figure. Such accessories include goggles, visors and the like, as well as hats and various other headgear.
The utility of attachable action figure accessories may be further enhanced by providing operational features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,146 to Rasmussen et al. describes a spring-driven simulated weapon accessory for an action figure, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,222 to Sweet describes a clockwork operated toy weapon pack accessory. Providing electrically operated features often adds particular amusement utility to such accessories, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,262 to Lunsford, in which the accessory is motorized, or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,551 to Dankman et al., in which the accessory contains a light emitting diode (LED) which may be illuminated to simulate the firing of a laser weapon.
Electrical accessories for figures may be small items suitably scaled to be held in the hand of the figure, as in the foregoing examples. Alternatively, larger items, such as toy vehicles, may also advantageously be provided as accessories, wherein the figure may be posed to grasp an appropriate portion of the accessory, as, in the case of a vehicle, the steering wheel or other appropriate simulated hand control. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,517 to Reiner et al. describes an action figure adapted to grasp a portion of an electrically motorized motorcycle. Larger electrically operated accessories other than vehicles may also advantageously be provided, such as the musical toy with simulated keyboard and lighted vanity mirror for a doll described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,181 to Bennett et al.
Accessories adapted to attach to the head of the figure may also provide enhanced amusement utility by electrical operation. For example, visors or goggles may be provided with LEDs simulating glowing eyes. Headgear may be outfitted with mechanisms employing small electrical motors.
In any case, providing electrical power to electrical accessories presents problems. Batteries may be incorporated in the accessories themselves, but the size of even small hearing aid batteries makes them unsuitable for properly scaled small accessories such as handguns for typical five inch action figures. Batteries may instead be incorporated internally in a body cavity in the action figure, such as the batteries in the torso of the doll of Bennett et al., with wire or other conductor providing a path for current from the battery to the accessory. However, the access that must be provided to internal batteries by way of openings with battery covers and the like, so that batteries may be replaced when spent, frustrates the verisimilitude of the figure, thereby diminishing its amusement utility. Power may instead be provided from a source external to the action figure, as in the power supply for the figure of Reiner et al. A battery holder adaptation, such as the backpack power supply of Lunsford, which is both suitably sized for battery form factors and at the same time simulates an appropriately scaled accessory, may be the most desirable form of power supply for an action figure employing electrical accessories.
In any case, though, if the accessory power supply is remote from the accessory, current must be conducted from the power supply to the accessory for operation of the accessory. Current can be provided via external wiring, as in the case of the figure of Reiner et al. However, unless some sort of cord or hose would normally attach to the object which the accessory simulates, the presence of the external wiring destroys verisimilitude. Accordingly, a number of improvements have been directed to hidden means of providing current from the power supply to the accessory.
Reiner et al. describe figures in which current is supplied to the accessory via wiring running internally through the figure, whereas Bennett et al. teach embodiments wherein the power supply is coupled to the accessory via a conductive coating on the surface of the figure, presumably hidden from view by paint or clothing worn by the figure. In either such case, the hand or other portion of the figure retaining the electric accessory is fashioned with conductive areas to couple with corresponding conductive areas of the accessory. When the accessory is retained by the figure, the accessory may receive operative power. Advantageously, adding to the utility of this arrangement, the user may remove the electric accessory from retention by the figure as desired.
However, with articulated figures adapted for electric accessories, the conductive path from the power supply to the figure's conductive areas must flex at the point of articulation. Heretofore, this requirement has presented particular problems. In figures in which current is conducted via wiring, the conductive wires must bend at the figure's articulated joints, leading to metal fatigue of the wire the risk of open circuit to the electric accessory. In figures in which current is conducted via conductive coating on the surface of the figure, abrasion of the coating at joints again presents the same risk.
What is needed is an articulated action figure with battery pack adapted to provide power to electric accessories. What is needed further is such a battery pack that is both suitably sized for battery form factors and at the same time simulates an appropriately scaled accessory. What is needed further is such an action figure with a conductive area in an extremity, such as a hand, completing an electrical circuit from the battery pack is through an appropriately corresponding electrical amusement accessory, such as a simulated light-saber or a motorized mechanism, thereby supplying power to the accessory. What is needed further is such an action figure in which the circuit path from the battery pack to the figure's extremity is internal to the figure and in which the current is conducted through points of articulation without flexing of metal or wear on external conductive surfaces.